


a walk

by nacreousdew (crystallizedcherry)



Series: i can see it in our coffee [4]
Category: SHINee, f(x)
Genre: Canon - Divergence, F/M, no specific timeline
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/nacreousdew
Summary: Taemin melihat Jinri di hotel yang sama.





	a walk

**Author's Note:**

> Hak kepemilikan grup SHINee dan f(x) serta properti yang terkait nama grup-grup tersebut adalah milik SM Entertainment, penulis mengakui tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang dihasilkan dari penulisan karya fiksi ini.

Taemin pernah mendengar Minho bercerita tentang Pattaya, malam yang penuh lampu berwarna kuning di bawah langit malam tanpa bintang, lalu jalur yang menyerupai bulevar di belakang sebuah hotel, dan tampaknya nostalgia Minho memang cocok untuk sebuah kisah romantis.

Ia melihat Jinri di kolam renang hotel tadi sore, dan mereka sama-sama terkejut karena mereka punya jadwal yang sama, di kota yang sama, dan berada di hotel yang sama. Taemin dengan konsernya, Jinri dengan pemotretannya. Meski berada di satu perusahaan, mereka takkan mungkin mengetahui semua jadwal, satu sama lain. Dunia mereka adalah hiruk-pikuk kesibukan yang kadang bersinggungan, kadang saling berjauhan dengan keterlaluannya.

Jinri kemudian datang ke kamarnya petang itu, setelah mengatakan pada manajernya bahwa ia punya teman yang takkan mungkin ia tinggalkan. Jinri membuatkannya _doppio_ , ia menukarnya dengan _flat white_ , yang kemudian dimasukkan Jinri ke dalam wadah minumannya yang manis, berwarna pastel dan diberi gantungan kelinci mungil.

“Aku ingat cerita Soojung.” Jinri duduk bersila di sudut tempat tidur Taemin. “Di belakang sini, jalannya bagus sekali.”

Kalimat itu menuntun mereka keluar dari kamar pada pukul satu malam, setelah Taemin memastikan bahwa ia punya alasan yang baik dan mengatur janji jam pulang pada manajernya. Manajernya menduga ia berada di bar di bawah sana, Taemin tahu posisi untuk tidak menyanggah.

Taemin masih membawa _doppio_ buatan tangan yang sama, porsi ketiga untuk hari ini, dimasukkannya ke dalam botol air mineral yang mengempes karena panasnya. Ia tahu ini lucu, tetapi ia tak peduli hal lain lagi.

Benar sekali cerita Minho. Juga Soojung. Dan mungkin, jika seluruh cerita lama yang indah bisa diulang dalam satu ruang, di sinilah tempatnya. Adimarga itu lebih dari sekadar _pavement_ yang disusun secara estetis. Ini adalah tempat untuk masa lalu dan masa depan bertemu di masa kini. Taemin menghayati setiap langkahnya.

Jinri menyeruput minumannya, yang tak dingin juga tak hangat. “Aku tahu lagu baru. Mungkin bagus untuk referensimu.”

“Oleh?”

“Penyanyi Italia. Aku lupa namanya.” Jinri mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku belakang jins.

“Italia? Sejenis lagu opera? Aku tidak terlalu sering mendengarkan lagu opera.”

“Bukan,” sanggah Jinri. “Ini. Aku tidak membawa _headset_. Dengarlah. Teknik vokalnya bagus sekali, musiknya juga luar biasa.”

Taemin menyambut ponsel itu, mendekatkan _speaker_ ke telinganya. Jinri membiarkannya mendengarkan dengan sengaja berdiam diri.

Taemin melirik Jinri, yang sedang menghabiskan minumannya, _flat white_ yang Taemin tahu tidak sempurna, tetapi mereka sama-sama mengerti bahwa mereka butuh penghidup semangat di tengah-tengah jadwal yang padat, sehingga kopi adalah pelarian terakhir. Jinri menyukainya.

Taemin menyukai lagu ini, seketika. Ia masih memandang Jinri saat perempuan itu sadar dan tersenyum.

Ia juga memberikan senyumannya.

_Cerita mereka tak bisa selesai_.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: adimarga = boulevard.


End file.
